z_nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Zombie
Zombie is the term given to previously-living humans and animals infected with the ZN1 virus. They appear to be single-minded devourers of living flesh, and are only neutralized via traumatic brain injury. The origin of the virus is as yet unclear, but the symptoms are quite obvious. Infected individuals display visible signs of tissue necrosis, as well as an insatiable appetite for living human tissue. As Z Nation begins, three years have passed since the initial outbreak. Known Zombie Types The ZN1 virus creates multiple zombie types. * [[Zombie Animals|'Zombie Animals']]: Any animal affected by the virus. * [[Blasters|'Blasters']] A special type of zombie created by the nuclear blast. * [[Phytos|'Phytos']] A special type of zombie created by humans and combined plants. * [[Radioactive Zombies|'Radioactive Zombies']]: A special type of zombie created by highly radioactive areas such the Edgemont Nuclear Power Plant. * [[Mad Zs|'Mad Zs']]: A zombie that is infected by a mutated form of ZN1 this mutation causes the zombie to become more difficult to kill. * [[Franken Z|'Franken Z']]: A one of a kind zombie. Has multiple limbs and extremely intelligent, created by Dr Edgar Caligari . * Talkers Nicknames *Z's (Mostly Used) *Puppies and Kittens *Them *Deadhead *Braindead Freak *Resurrected (by the Resurrection Cult) *Clowns (By The Man in No Mercy) *Friends (By Lucy ) People that Turned *Valdez (Puppies and Kittens) *Travis (Fracking Zombies) *The Gatekeeper (Full Metal Zombie) *Antoine (Home Sweet Zombie) *Patrick (Resurrection Z) *Mary (Resurrection Z) *Luke (Resurrection Z) *Cutty (Resurrection Z) *Jameson (Resurrection Z) *Major Joe Williams (Resurrection Z) *Charles Garnett (Resurrection Z) *Jacob (Resurrection Z) *Darren Cooper (Welcome to the Fu-Bar) *Phil (Welcome to the Fu-Bar) *Wilbur Grady (Going Nuclear) *Amelia Grady (Going Nuclear) *Darren (Sisters of Mercy) *Jason (Murphy's Law) *Mack Thompson (White Light) *Zeke Custer (Zombie Road) *Serena (Zombaby!) *Sadie's Husband (Down the Mississippi) *Washington (Corporate Retreat) *Sheila (Corporate Retreat) *Travis (Corporate Retreat) *Numerous Other People *Many Other Unnamed Survivors Gallery |-|Screencaps= Zombie zunami.jpg|Zombies in the Zunami Amish.jpg|Amish zombies Valdez 1.jpg|Valdez, zombified Zombie.jpg|Zombie, looking for prey ZombieHerd.png|Zombies about town Zunami murphy.jpg|Murphy watching the great Zunami Notes *Murphy is currently the only known living survivor of direct contact with the virus, a result of an experimental vaccine forcefully administered to him at Portsmouth Naval Prison's infection control laboratory. *A new date suffix designation of "AZ" (After Zombie-apocalypse) has been instituted by the surviving population, thus the current year in season 1 reads as 03AZ or the third year of the apocalypse. *In Puppies and Kittens, Doc makes reference to the fact that recently turned zombies are substantially faster than those that have been infected for some time. This may be due to the residual adrenaline in the victim's body from the trauma of being bitten, or perhaps simply because their bodies have yet to decay so much. *The "Puppies and Kittens" can be affected by medicines such as ADHD and Weed along with others. Viewers learn this in Season one where Murphy must get something from a medical facility. Viagra zombies. *In the Episode Full Metal Zombie, Charles quotes that the list thing he heard about the virus is that it was spread by birds some kind of parasite bagging on the bird flu, and stays dormant till you die. Now the accuracy of this is unknown - we know the origin of the virus came from ZN1 but it is possible that cross-contamination occurred during the testing thus spreading the pathogen beyond unwanted grounds . *Furthermore , it could be assumed that the zombies can still recognize certain aspects of their 'self' . In the same episode as above Doctor Morgan Henley seemed to have been responsive to his name and partially his fate under the effect of marijuana. This is further demonstrated by batch 47 trials when a zombie said "brains" . *In speculations, It is possible to assume that the ZN1 pathogen does not 'kill' the brain and brain functions like in other works of fiction. A dormant pathogen in this case can either come in virus or parasite form. It is very possible that due to the fact that some zombies can become responsive ( to drugs and Murphy) it could mean that the pathogen remains dormant within the brain itself : taking over functions and kick starting the body - not exactly 'dead' but certainly not alive. What ever is keeping the brain active also makes sure that the decomposition process it not too fast . The compulsion to eat and bite others is a clear demonstration that there is still some physiological processing much like the obsession to follow something loud ( which maybe a link to the original 'hypnotic' effects to the virus). While it is likely that it is impossible to complacently reverse the process of someone infected , it is possible to bring mild functions back by lessening the dominance of the pathogen. *As seen from many episodes of the series, the ZN1 virus has crossed the species boundary and infects not only humans but also other animals like bears, monkeys, and dogs. The virus seems limited to mammals however, though a zombified snake was seen in "Die, Zombie, Die... Again". But since it was only seen within a dream, it can be assumed that the ZN1 virus only affects mammals, leading to idea that it could be a modified version of Swine Flu or other mammal-specific viruses. * Murphy and Lucy are the only known beings that can control the Zombies. They have special abilities for controlling Zombies, and turning people, such as Cassandra and many more, into blends. Murphy also feels sadness and sorrow for the Zombies. * Like zombies in popular media, those infected with the ZN1 share something of a hivemind when traveling in hordes, they can only be killed by destroying their brains, they possess milky white eyes, they are drawn to sound, and their primary concern is feeding upon any source of meat they stumble across. However, they stray from the norm in various instances: * They are visibly affected by drugs such as marijuana, amphetamines, and even viagra. Despite this, they seem to be immune to harmful substances such as anthrax and radiation. * Recently infected zombies are quicker than others (with Blaster's being the exception) * In "Philly Feast" it was revealed that consuming their flesh will prematurely turn humans and potentially animals as well. (a fact that has yet to be confirmed in other Zombie films and TV shows) * They have displayed tremendous strength in "We Were Nowhere Near the Grand Canyon" when they collapsed an entire casino in mere seconds. * People bitten by the zombies turn very quickly, from as little as seconds to as long as minutes. * While they display a lack personal preference they seem to be more partial to brains like the stereotypical zombie, however, this was only teased in "The Collector". (Although Murphy does seem to favor the brain, it has yet to be confirmed that zombies share this desire) * While other portrayals of zombies have the creatures hunting solely mammals, the infected will eat each other if their hunger becomes too strong, which may hint that they aren't exempt from starvation. * The infected are almost always referred to as just zombies rather than things or walkers. Category:Terminology Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Undead Category:Antagonists